uuuu
by SonikuSempai01
Summary: nooo


It was just another boring day for Hiromi-chan. The sun was out and the other kids were out playing. What a familiar scene this was for her. Since moving in with her vicious aunt Doris and cousin her life had been a living hell. It was clear that for some unknown reason the woman hated the poor child. She kept her locked away in a tiny attic room despite the several available rooms in the house. She always got meager portions of meals and had to eat separately from her aunt and cousin. Quite honestly things were awful and had been for as long as she could remember. It was always very clear that she was not welcome in the family yet she was kept around, made to do chores all day. Her only pleasure were the books that lay scattered about the attic. Books of all sorts, from novels and plays to almanacs and dictionaries, the books were her only friends. The books and the knowledge that came with them were all that kept her going. However what puzzled her was why the books were there in the first place. Doris had not been much of a scholar. In fact Hiromu was not even sure her aunt completed her high school education. She worked a rather humble job at an assembly line, putting together various gadgets. She always seemed rather slow. Her daughter on the other hand was a rather bright straight a student. No doubt she was the little princess of the house and spared no moments doing anything that would not earn her praise in some way. "Hey you. Lunch." spat the all too familiar voice. Her cousin Lana poked he head up through the trap door entrance with a baloney sandwich and a glass of water. The sandwhich was missing a bit. Being no more than a year Horomi's senior, she was still much smaller than her. Rather, Hiromi was quite tall for her age. Being a good 5'6 at only 10 years old was no small feat. Thin as a stick to boot giving a lanky almost spidery look to her.

"Lana, you bit my sandwich" Groaned Hiromi as she picked up the plate, staring intently at the tarnished meal. Lana simply let out a high cackle and shut the door. "Insufferable troglodyte" whispered Hiromi as she walked back to her bed where an open copy of Mercy among the Children lay. This was her fifth time reading the book. she loved it because Sydney reminded her of herself. Trapped in her situation with nothing but books to be her company. Suddenly she heard a muffled voice outside her window. He was here again! She rushed to open it and a blue streak came rushing in with the wind, landing in a cool pose amidst a circle of books. "Sonic!" She nearly shouted. "Heya kiddo!" the blue bipedal hedgehog said "You miss me?" She nodded excitedly and was anxious to go on another one of their adventures. Every week or so sonic would swing by and the two of them would hang out and go real fast. This has been going on for as long as she could remember. Sonic was her best friend, but no one believed her when she tried to tell them about him so she stopped trying. More sonic for herself. "What are we doing to day sonic?" asked Hiromi. "Woah woah slow down" chuckled Sonic Ironically. "Today is a big day isn't it?". "Is it?" asked the little girl, confusionion in her eyes. The walking blue woodland creature's expression dropped for a second, a small sadness in his eyes mixed with a contempt for her gaurdian. "It's your birthday today". Hiromi was almost shocked. her birthdays were never celebrated so she never knew when it was. "Really? Wooow do I get a cake this year? Lana gets cake every year...". "You get something much better than that" He reached behind his back an produced a sealed envelop. "Oh, a birthday present?" asked Hiromi hope and joy in her voice. "Something like that" smiled sonic. She took the envelop and tore into it. Inside was a letter.

_To the young miss Hiromi Asakura,_

_ You are a very special girl. For years I'm sure you were aware that you were different from the rest. This is because you posses that which most do not. Magic. The power to make dreams come true. Therefore on this, your eleventh birthday I invite you to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, as it is time for you to train and hone your skills. I look forward to seeing you come September_

_-Albus Dumbledore._


End file.
